


Here I Stand

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frisk Needs A Hug, I just got back into the fandom so ftw, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is the beautiful reader-san, Reader-Insert, Sans Being Sans, Sans wants to bone you (lenny), This is my first undertale fanfic in a month, frisk can talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been in the underground for a month now and live with Sans and his brother Papyrus along with Frisk. Frisk complains about a ghost called Chara, and all of you are skeptical except for Sans. One day, Chara is disembodied from Frisk and seems to be harmless. You were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm back to Undertale and yes, Sans is going to fall in love with the reader. And before I start this story, let me add a sidenote that Frisk is related to the reader and Chara is a ghost that has embodied within Frisk. (If you've watched Black Butler's season 2 it's kind of like what happened to Luca and Hanna except Frisk doesn't know whether she likes Chara or not) And YES Frisk can talk!  
> And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good, it's kind of like an intro.   
> Enjoy!

You smiled as you sat down in between Sans and Papyrus, Frisk on the edge of the couch as Mettaton's weekly program came on. You took some popcorn into your palm and plopped it into your mouth as you leaned back, relaxing your muscles. Sans grabbed some out of the bowl as well as he ate some. Did skeletons even need to eat? That was beyond your pondering.

You came to the underground a month ago when your distant cousin, Frisk, went missing. Frisk was known to be a naive young person and having been told the tales of the underground, they snuck out and followed the map. The tale was told to all kids when they were young. It was said that monsters lived there and were banished to live there many years ago. And the tale was true, as you were here right now with two skeletons.

Sans was one of the two, and he was pretty cool. He was very casually dressed, only clad in some house shoes, basketball shorts, a white shirt with ketchup stains on it, and a blue jacket with white fluff on it. He always told puns that were pretty funny, but got kind of annoying sometimes. Sans' brother, Papyrus, hates the puns, and every time he tells one he either ignores them or yells at him. But sometimes he laughs. Sometimes. 

Papyrus was very tall, which is why you mistook him to be the older brother whenever you first met the two, but soon you found that Sans was despite the height difference. Papyrus was very naive, which is why he got along with Frisk so well, and is set to become a royal guard for Asgore, the underground's king. To become a royal guard, you need to capture at least one human soul, but you don't think he has the heart to kill _anything_ , much less a human.

You focused on the television in front of you as bright colors flashed. Mettaton was seen dancing across the screen, er... _wheeling_ across the screen. Sans popped open the cap on a bottle of ketchup and brought it to his mouth, downing every last drop. He likes ketchup too much. 

After a while, the program was over and the TV was black, which meant it was time for Papyrus to make dinner. You were getting tired of spaghetti, especially considering it's the only supper you've been eating for the past two weeks! But you would never tell Papyrus that you were tired of spaghetti, he was passionate about spaghetti-cooking. 

"ayy, papyrus, i hope you don't mind if i go to grillby's with ___, do ya?" Sans asked as if he sensed your thoughts. 

"NO, NOT AT ALL SANS, THAT MEANS MORE SPAGHETTI FOR ME AND FRISK! JUST DON'T STAY LATE LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME!" Papyrus said from the kitchen.

"alright, see ya paps," Sans said as he smiled and winked at you before forming one of his "shortcuts."

You put on your furry coat before walking through it with him. With a blink of an eye you were at Grillby's, seated at the counter. Grillby walked over to the two of you and straightened his bow tie.

"What can I serve you two today?" He asked.

"she would like a burger and fries and just give us the ketchup bottle, we'll squirt our own," Sans said, looking at you with a smile.

Grillby walked away to prepare the food.

"So, why are we here right now, Sans?" You asked. 

"well, it's kind of important," Sans said in his usual tone before his voice became serious. "frisk has been complaining about it again."

"About the Chara thing?" You inquired. "But that's fake, Sans, don't tell me you fell for their trick!"

Frisk had been complaining about a spirit embodied in the back of their mind and giving them homicidal thoughts. You didn't believe a bit of it, because you knew how Frisk usually was, but Sans did.

"i know it seems fake, but i think there's something wrong," Sans said in the serious tone before returning to his usual punny self. "i can feel it.. in my _bones_!"

You laughed as Grillby returned with your order along with the ketchup, glaring at Sans as he sat it down and left. You squirted some of the ketchup on your plate and handed the rest to Sans, who began drinking it casually. You laughed, thinking about poor Grillby having to put up with this.

After you finished your meal, Sans used a shortcut to get back home with you. You groaned as you looked at the clock which read 10:30PM. You were late, which meant that Papyrus would be mad the next day. You knew that it was time to get to bed, as Frisk and Papyrus were without a doubt asleep by now. You said goodnight to Sans and retired to your bed for the night, ready for sleep to take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, Sans had let you use his bed and he's sleeping on the couch. Frisk rooms with Paps so he can 'protect them in dangerous intruders at night.'


End file.
